


The Long Sidewalk

by Carrieli



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3566702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carrieli/pseuds/Carrieli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate universe story where Solas is a hobo living on the streets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long Sidewalk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rabbitonfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitonfire/gifts).



> This story is badly written non-sense that might make you sad. Seriously, it's stupid. Also.. how do you write endings?

There was a strange smell assaulting Solas’s nose. He wasn’t sure of the source, was it the pile of garbage he was digging through? Or maybe it was coming from his own person. Outside of standing naked in the rain last week he hadn’t had a real bath in over a year. Life was too rough to take a bath and anyways, there were more important things to do.  
Solas had a mission. You see, he was saving up for “CAKE”. The latest high end drug on the streets. He totally didn’t have an addiction, but it was the only way for him to enter the fade when he went to sleep every night. Without it he couldn’t dream, and what is life without the hope that dreaming gives you? So really, he had a good reason for shooting up CAKE every evening. It's not an addiction, guys.  
His hand closed around an old moldy bagel, what a find! With his dinner in hand he climbed out of the dumpster and waddled back to his sleeping bag tucked safely in the doorway. He kicked off his muddy boots before rolling inside, he wouldn’t want his new sleeping bag getting dirty. Solas could feel the beat of the whorehouse music vibrating the locked door at his back. It would help him sleep tonight. But first he was going to slowly enjoy the rare delicacy of a like-new bagel, then afterwards he needed to get to work on new signs! His "Plz Halp" just wasn't bringing in the coin that it used to and his dealer was always upping the price on CAKE. He was thinking of maybe appealing to the emotions of passerby a bit more... really tug on their heart strings. Something like... " HOMELESS. FAMILY LOCKED AWAY. NEED COIN TO ACHIEVE DREAMS.MAKER BLESS YOU" might reel them in.  
Solas bit into the finely aged bagel, he could feel a chunk of mold roll across the tip of tongue before he swallowed. Maybe he'll save the rest for later....

FADE TO BLACK.


End file.
